darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
65
Burke argues with Elizabeth over Bill's death as they wait for Roger's return. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Another touch of blackness has been added to the dark shadows that fill the halls of Collinwood. A shocking death has brought the past alive, carrying to the doors of the great mansion on Widows' Hill. Elizabeth tries, unsuccessfully, to get Burke to leave. Burke and Elizabeth trade barbs; he states he can buy her house 20 times over. Burke is rude and Elizabeth wants him to spend his money on manner lessons. Burke admires Elizabeth's furniture and she finally agrees to wait with him for Roger. Roger is calling Maggie to find out where Sam is, when he shows up at the Blue Whale. Victoria and Burke talk at Collinwood after Elizabeth tries playing nice. Roger tells Sam that he's in danger, maybe not as much as Roger himself, if the truth should come out. Sam reconsiders Roger's earlier offer to leave town, but Roger has withdrawn it. An interesting tune plays as Roger reconsiders his withdrawal. Burke and Victoria talk about Norway and his father, who was a frail landlubber. Sam wonders how it would look if he and Maggie skipped town so close to the investigation into Malloy's death given Burke's accusations. Roger comes home and learns he’s to have tea with Burke. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: (to Burke) You'd do better to invest your money in learning the rudiments of common courtesy! ---- : Sam: (to Roger) What did you do, Collins, bug the clam chowder? ---- : Victoria: Burke, what are you doing here? : Burke: I'm not exactly sure... I think I'm having tea. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The words "dark shadows" feature in the opening narration. * A new song is heard playing in the Blue Whale. Story * The chest in the drawing room is over 200 years old. * Burke's father repaired lobster pots for a living. * Burke talks to Victoria of where men were real sailors. Alexandra Moltke is . * Burke says that he's traveled the world but nowhere feels like home as much as Collinsport. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow appears as Elizabeth greets Burke, and as they discuss the drawing room chest. * After Liz has put tea on and returns to the drawing room to chat with Burke while they wait for Roger, the crew has a difficult time keeping the boom mic out of frame, which makes four appearances in a single scene. * Joan Bennett calls Burke "Roger" when he's standing at the window. * Mitchell Ryan says "Collinwood", when he meant "Collinsport" as he talks about having traveled the world. * Burke refers to the Evans dinner party happening "the other evening", however it was earlier that same evening. * A stagehand or actor walks in front of the clapboard during the opening. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 65 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 65 0065